"The Truth Behind Neo" Page
Neo May seem like a good person on the outside, but once you really get to know him, things may not be what they seem. I will first start off by saying that Neo was mostly lying in this article: The Truth Behind Benny. Why would he make up these cruel lies? He is so aggressively making it seem like I'm the liar in the situation. But perhaps he has a true purpose here. In the past I was very good friends with Neo. I really got to know him and he really got to know me. One day he started cursing in Brickipedia chat. I kicked him and told him to stop. Then he came back on and kept cursing. Therefore, I temporarily blocked him from chat. He came right back on chat and I asked him how he did it. He told me he "hacked off the block". I questioned him further and he eventually told me that he has even hacked accounts before. Wow... Not too many days later, TheBrickMan3 joined Brickipedia. Neo is known to be a badge spammer because he is upsessed. He created a custom video game that just included a massive amount of copied and pasted galleries. From this he earned several badges. Apparently that wasn't enough. He had to use a sock account to delete all the images and then he would come on to restore them, giving himself double the amount of badges. To my luck, I was on at the time and I beat Neo to it. I immediately suspected what was going on here so I blocked TheBrickMan3 temporarily. TheBrickMan3 did some unknown offense that got him and myself blocked....wait, what?! How did I get blocked? Well, Neo had to of hacked my account before, therefore linking our IP Addresses. Perhaps he used my admin rights to unblock himself? Neo's pretty clever so he made an account with a similar name and did an IP check at some time, just to have evidence to blame me. Why would he blame me? He saw my block coming when he vandalised with TheBrickMan3. He must've somehow changed his own IP address before signing back in after his other account was blocked, so that's why Neo was not blocked. Now I think we all know Neo well enough to know that he is kind of a pervert. That's why he decided to vandalize the GIF Wiki. If he knew it was someone else who uploaded the porn, he would've removed it from the wiki himself. But he instead just allowed it? Huh. I was unfortunately blocked for my spam comments, but only temporarily, and not my IP. Strangely, the day after I told Neo about the LMMCU wiki, Hot-Clara joined and not Neo. Clara seemed pretty real. She created a whole story and showed us her unique personality. However, Neo's porn-side got a hold of himself again so he decided to make up another person, "ClaraPerve", who uploaded a nude picture. Toa then reported that, causing Hot-Clara, ClaraPerve, and myself to get blocked. Neo used the same technique to avoid being blocked. Because he saw it coming. I was stupid to use the same password for all of my accounts everywhere. That's how Neo then even hacked into my Brickimedia account. Neo was smart in planning everything out to make it seem like I was guilty because he joined the Brickimedia chat with my account and told Toa that I used all of those vandalizing accounts. Neo made Toa and everyone else lose trust in me. Once I was able to tell everyone that I was hacked, Neo had to strike back and make the article "The Truth Behind Benny". No matter what, he had to cover up his tracks and blame me for everything. Overall, yeah, I'm saying Neo is the hacker. It all makes a lot of sense to me. I've now lost all trust in Neo. He's done some bad things. Clearly, he didn't care about me at all, and was just using me for himself. I hope this all makes sense. If you think that this whole article sounds ridiculous, then I want you to know that's exactly what I thought when I read Neo's side of the story. Category:Neo